Come On Skinny Love
by CallMeIris
Summary: Massie Block and Layne Abeley have always hated eachother. Always. And they always will. Until a strange turn of events leaves them wondering...


Layne Abeley pulled her knees to her chest as she watched the Pretty Committee flounce around the drama room. There was still ten minutes until the class started, but most people came early because it was the only room in OCD, Layne's preppy uptight private school, with air conditioning.

Massie Block, the infamous alpha of the Pretty Committee, laughed and high-fived her friends. Someone had obviously made a Massie-approved joke. Layne rolled her eyes. It disgusted her how they all vied for the alpha's approval, even Claire sometimes. The Pretty Committee was a waste of time, and a waste of oxygen.

The bell went, and their drama teacher, Ms. Byrne, traipsed in.

"Sit in a circle!" Ms. Byrne demanded in her floaty voice. Her silk scarf was draped around her arms and flowed as she walked by, adding to the theory that she was a cloud put in human form.

The students complied, and Layne sat at the opposite side of the circle as Massie and the PC.

"Today, students, we will start on our unit on acting duets."

The class groaned.

"Isn't that in singing?" Alicia Rivera, one of Massie's loyal followers, asked in a WTF? voice. Layne stifled a giggle. They were so stupid sometimes.

"Er, well, yes, typically." Ms. Byrne smiled. "But you can also have a duet in theatre. All it is is a two-person scene."

"Ohhh…" Alicia twirled a lock of her creamy brown hair around her index finger. Layne rolled her eyes.

"Now I'll partner you off and I want you to come up with a short scene with the theme of _fear_. Remember to play off one another. Do not rely solely on one person to carry the scene. This is what this exercise is all about, after all." Ms. Byrne started to walk around the circle and call out names.

"Alicia, Dylan."

Alicia and Dylan smirked.

"Heather, June. Kayla, Kristen. Massie, Layne."

Layne's jaw plummeted. Massie glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Leesh, where's my LBR repellant?" Massie snickered. The Pretty Committee broke out laughing. Claire looked at Layne sympathetically. Layne shrugged.

_What can I do about it?_ She mouthed. Claire shrugged back. As soon as everyone was patterned off, all the pairs began to work on their scenes. Ms. Byrne fluttered around checking up on the groups and making suggestions. Layne and Massie were still standing where they had been in the circle, staring at each other. Massie took the first steps towards Layne, and Layne had to refrain from talking as many steps back. If there was one thing Layne could write a scene about fear on it was Massie Block.

"Well, _Lame,_" Massie spat at Layne. She clearly wasn't happy about their pairing. "What are you afraid of?" Massie smirked. Layne heald her head up high.

"That massive zit on your chin." She shot back. Massie's forehead creased.

"Let's work over here." She said, turning away from Layne. Layne noticed that when Massie had her back turned, she pulled out her gold compact mirror and checked her face for blemishes. Layne smirked.

_I win this round, Block._ She thought, and followed after Massie.

* * *

><p>Massie Block felt a new loathing passion for Layne Abeley as she walked out of the drama studio. Not only had Layne humiliated her<em> in public<em> with her lame zit joke, but Massie had _fallen_ for it.

Massie was still fuming as she slammed the door on the car and stormed up to her house. She had been so angry with Layne that she hadn't even been able to vent to the Pretty Committee about it on the ride home. Massie had never been this angry in her life.

Massie climbed up the grand staircase to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She slouched into the chair at her desk and opened her laptop. Her Facebook page opened. She had one new friend request. Massie clicked it.

_Layne Abeley._

_Who does she think she is?_ Massie thought. She rolled her eyes and hit not now. Massie slammed her laptop shut, her rage renewed. She turned towards her black pug, Bean.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She sighed, and threw her head back in despair.


End file.
